It’s Bray
by Girl Gone Mild
Summary: What happens when you get blackout drunk and wake up with a stranger in your bed?


**_A/N:_ This is my very first fanfic! I'm not going to write often but if you finish reading it can you drop a comment? Good or bad I'd like your opinion. _ENJOY_!**

The curtains were cracked just enough for a sliver of sun and warmth to pour in. Waking up with a minor headache, I slowly stretched and my hand found something... _odd_? "What is that?" I wondered. Curious, I give the mystery item a tug and immediately jerked my hand back. It was hair.

There was someone in bed with me! I froze as the vaguest of details from the previous night came back to me, I hooked up with someone last night. As I start to roll out of bed the stranger throws an arm around my waist and pulls me in. "Good morning, where do you think you're going?" a raspy voice greets me.

So much for slipping out unnoticed,"...hey" I responde timidly. His hold on me is strong but not tight, admittedly, I could almost enjoy this moment if I could remember what this man looked liked (and if he wasn't poking me in my back).

He plants a gentle kiss on the back of my neck "I enjoyed last night, it was...relaxing, I needed that." Oh God no, pillow talk! I'm so awkward when it comes to this.

" yea...it was..neat..." I feel him shift behind me, things have quickly become uncomfortable. Ugh,I don't know how to fix this... Thankfuly he speaks up, "Can I assume you don't do this very often?"

"Do what?"

"This." He gives me a squeeze,"You seem uncomfortable, you having concerns about last night?" The silence is deafening.

"It's fine, honest." He removes his arm from around me and I slowly roll to my stomach to bury my face in the pillow. Letting out a deep sigh as I sit up on the edge of the bed I reluctantly confess:

"I do indulge in the ocasional one night stand but _never_ have I given into alcohol so bad I forgot who I slept with. Like, I don't remember your name, if we're in your room or mine and if I'm being honest, I can't recall what you even look like!"

"..." I get no response from him. Shit that all sound so much better in my head! After what felt like an hour of quiet tension I'm startled when I hear him chuckle.

"Is that why you haven't looked at me since we've woken up?"

"...no?" I lie, very unconvincingly, causing him to full on belly laugh. The bed shifts as he moves behind me putting a tender hand on my shoulder.

"I am utterly hurt that you do not remember me," he jokes, "but you have me in a very unique situation. Stay where you are and while I get dressed, FYI were in your room, I'll answer any questions you have about our time together."

So for the next few minutes I sat in my dimly lit hotel room following the silhouette of the only person who could tell me what I'd done in the last few hours.

"...and after we stumbled back to the room it became apparent we were in no condition for "hanky panky". At most we got to second base."

"Second base? I haven't used that as a reference since high school," I laughed, "What do you consider second base?"

"Making out with a hand under the shirt. What do you consider it?" he questioned.

"Anal. _JUST KIDDING! JUST KIDDING!_ I consider it the same, hand under the shirt or in the pants."

He laughs "Darlin' you are something else." I feel myself blush, so thankful he can't see my face right now."I give you my word, we made out while kind of watching Friends. There was no in the pants action by either of us." he pauses, "It was kind of refreshing to be intimate with someone but not be that intimate."

"So where do we go from here? Part ways with nothing more than an interesting story to tell our friends, exchange Facebook info..."

"Actually," he clears his throat, "you gave me your number last night." I hear him step towards the door and start to unlock it.

"Did I? Ok, cool, guess I'll text you later."

"How will you do that if you don't remember my name?" he chuckles as the light from the hallway briefly floods my room. I could see he was a tall heavyset guy but not much else as the door quickly closes behind him.

I hate to admit it but that was a smooth exit on his part. Almost too smooth. Is he really going to text me? He'll probably make me wait a few days to "show dominance" and- **BUZZ** my phone pulls me out of my thoughts. I have a 2 word text from an unsaved number. It says "I'm Bray."


End file.
